Parque Solitario
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: [Casi shonen-ai] Encuentros fortuitos pueden cambiar una vida, si agregamos una mirada solitaria las posibilidades aumentan. Este fic participa en el concurso de drabbles de la página SouHaru -Free Eternal Summer- (facebook).


Título: Parque Solitario

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Nanase Haruka y Yamazaki Sousuke. Menciones de Tachibana Makoto y Matsuoka Rin.

Género: Insinuación de shonen-ai. Vida común. Intento de SouHaru.

Advertencias: Insinuación de shonen-ai.

Resumen: Encuentros fortuitos pueden cambiar una vida, si agregamos una mirada solitaria las posibilidades aumentan.

Palabras: 999.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Fanfic escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nanase Haruka. Participa en el concurso de drabbles de la página SouHaru -Free Eternal Summer- (facebook).

* * *

Miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien a quien pedirle indicaciones, se había quedado dormido en el autobús y se pasó de su parada por mucho, su primer idea fue tomar el autobús que fuera en sentido contrario pero eso había demostrado ser contraproducente en más de una ocasión así que usó el mapa en su celular para ubicarse, había una estación de metro cercana y empezó a andar hacia allí. Diez minutos después se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando en sentido contrario y ahora no sabía dónde demonios estaba.

Había llegado precisamente a un pequeño parque pero no había nadie más que una persona sentada en una de las bancas, dándole la espalda, se acercó para poder verle de frente sólo para descubrir que no se trataba de un desconocido.

─¿Nanase? ─preguntó con sorpresa, de todas las personas que pudo haberse encontrado en esa gran ciudad le tocaba precisamente él.

─¿Yamazaki? ─preguntó a su vez el joven sentado, extrañado de verlo ahí. Sousuke carraspeó, no quería preguntarle indicaciones a él pero no parecía haber nadie más por ahí y era peor estar perdido, entonces notó que Haruka estaba solo, recordaba que casi siempre se le veía acompañado de Tachibana. Miró a uno y otro lado, esperando que apareciera por ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka que luego de un momento perdió el interés y se levantó dispuesto a irse a su departamento llevando consigo lo que parecía una bolsa de restaurante, aunque las últimas veces que se vieron Sousuke no se había mostrado hostil con él no por eso confiaba del todo.

─Oye… ─Haruka, ya de pie, lo miró de nuevo, Sousuke recordó a tiempo que no debía esperar alguna respuesta verbal─ Uhm, yo… ¿sabes cómo llegar a Shibuya? ─finalmente dijo tratando de no lucir perdido. Fracasó.

─¿Te perdiste? ─preguntó Haruka luego de un momento, sólo así explicaría que Sousuke no supiera llegar a dicho lugar.

Recibió un gruñido y una mala mirada. Decidió simplemente responderle.

─Un par de calles más allá pasa un autobús que va a la línea Yamanote ─explicó señalando del otro lado del parque─ puedo acompañarte.

Sousuke asintió y empezaron a andar. No pudo evitar lanzarle un par de miradas a Haruka, encontrarse con él siempre lograba que una extraña sensación irritada se instalara en su estómago, cosa que se había ido apaciguando conforme lo conocía pero para su horror eso significaba que poco a poco se sentía más cómodo con su compañía.

Lo admitía, le guardaba cierto rencor al joven y no era por su talento natural en la natación ni por la manera tan fácil en que la gente lo admiraba sino porque todo eso no parecía importarle, lo que Rin o él hubieran logrado con su talento, ahora mismo no estaría sufriendo por haber quemado sus alas estando tan cerca del sol y Haruka parecía ver todo con indiferencia. Recordaba que Rin le había dicho una vez que su ahora guía podría ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera por que todo se le facilitaba si tan sólo se propusiera hacer algo.

Por otro lado se preguntó que habría estado haciendo solo sentado en esa banca, era sábado por la tarde, él por ejemplo iba camino a Shibuya para una reunión en un bar con sus compañeros y amigos de la escuela y aunque sabía lo antisocial que era Haruka eso no explicaba el aire solitario que percibió.

─Aquí ─reaccionó ante la voz notando que habían llegado a la parada─ no debe tardar ─añadió Haruka pero se quedó ahí esperando con él.

Carraspeó.

─Gracias… por ayudarme ─miró alrededor buscando algún tema de conversación mientras tanto─. ¿Y Tachibana? ─se decantó por lo primero que había pensado cuando lo vio solo.

─Estudiando… con sus compañeros… ─no había pensado en decir lo segundo pero supuso que debía elaborar un poco más.

Sousuke entendió, universidades diferentes, carreras diferentes… no había muchas materias que pudieran estudiar juntos, especialmente estando ya en los últimos semestres.

El autobús llegó entonces, realmente no había tardado, se despidieron escuetamente y Sousuke pudo ver desde la ventana como Haruka miraba el autobús irse unos momentos antes de darse vuelta y caminar a su casa. Por un momento pensó que debió invitarlo a acompañarle con sus amigos.

Unos días después, platicando con Rin, supo que un día antes de su encuentro había sido el cumpleaños de Haruka.

─ _Aunque siempre lo felicitamos Makoto se ha quejado de que no lo han podido celebrar, los entrenamientos y la escuela le ocupan mucho tiempo a Haru y Makoto está muy metido en sus estudios así que últimamente no se ven mucho, pero creo que fue a comer con sus padres_ ─eso explicaba la bolsa de restaurante─. _Aunque ha vivido solo mucho tiempo supongo que hay momentos en que desea no llegar a su casa vacía_ ─añadió Rin desde la pantalla del computador donde estaban llevando a cabo la videollamada.

Sousuke no había pensado en eso pero si lo reflexionaba podía llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad era egoísta sobre Nanase Haruka, envidiando su talento o enfadado porque lo desperdiciara pero en realidad qué sabía de su vida, nada, no sabía lo que era llegar a una casa sola ¿qué se supone que hacía un chiquillo de secundaria cuando necesitaba a sus padres y éstos estaban a kilómetros de distancia?

Le estuvo dando vueltas a eso varios días y finalmente, más impulsivamente que planeado, se apareció un viernes en la universidad de Haruka y en la alberca del campus, se quedó afuera esperando y vio como era el último en salir, luego vio la sorpresa en un rostro al reconocerle. Se acercó.

─¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a divertirte?

Haruka lo miró un momento, sin saber qué responder, tratando de leer sus intenciones pero a Sousuke no lo conocía como a Makoto ni era transparente como Rin.

─Vamos ─insistió─ prometo que no habrá alcohol involucrado.

Y Haruka decidió dar un salto de confianza, asintió y lo siguió.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
